


Talking Body

by RainValentine, SassyPastelEren



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Eren, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Professor!Levi, Sassy Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, callege, eren is of age in this fic, hooker!eren, professor!erwin, secret relationship between erwin and eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/pseuds/RainValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPastelEren/pseuds/SassyPastelEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a professor at a local college teaching History 101 and it is a new year with new students. Things have been stressful for Erwin, he had never been one for calling upon a hooker to help him release his stress but that night was different, he needed a release that would leave him with no regrets... That was until that said hooker walked into his classroom at the beginning of the period...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Rp/fic that is written by both daddydanchou and sassy-pastel-eren on tumblr. Feel free to fallow us!  
> Erwin is written by RainValentine (daddydanchou)  
> Eren is written by SassyPastelEren (sassy-pastel-eren)  
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than what we like doing but the following chapter will definitely make up for that XD ;)

Erwin laid on his back, his arms crossed behind his head and blankets only covering up to his waist as he watched the younger boy get out of the bed and begin getting redressed. “So how much for last night?” Last night, Erwin had been very stressed, him and his friend with benefits had gotten into a big argument a couple of days ago and the stress was getting too much for him. He needed a way of release.

Eren smirked, fixing his thigh highs and skirt as he looked for his shirt. “Oh honey, with how you thoroughly  fucked me, I’m content with lowering your price. I haven’t had such a good fuck in years. So instead of my normal 300, I’m gonna say 200 should do it.” The brunet said, tugging on his mesh pink tank top.

Erwin watched as the boy got dressed, enjoying the view in front of him. “I can’t argue with that, now can I?” He reached over and grabbed the money from his pants that were still lying on the floor. He wrapping his arms around Eren from behind before handing him the money. “Am I aloud to call on you again?” He asked, placing a kiss against the back of his neck.

Smiling at the kiss to his neck, Eren put the money away in his own wallet, and handed him a plain white card with his number on it. “Sure thing hun. But next time, no discount.” He said, moving away from the blond to tug on his heels and double check how he looked in the mirror, grimacing a bit when he saw rain in the window behind him. He ignored that for now and turned to smile at Erwin again. “Just no appointments till after 5pm. No exceptions. And if you see me before then and wanna say hi, you better have a better excuse of how we know each other other than ‘Oh I plowed his ass once for money’.” The brunet said with a chuckle.

Sliding out of bed, he chuckled at the boys remark. “Does ‘cleaning your pipes’ sound better?” He said jokingly. He wished his time wasn’t over with the brunet, the boy had stamina and the passion to drive him crazy.  

He took the card and slipped it into his wallet. “Don’t worry, i won't try and ruin your personal life.”

Eren chuckled, shaking his head at the joke. “Sure.” He said before waving good bye, finding his way out and made his way home.

\------

Couple of days later was the start of a new school semester and Erwin was preparing his lecture and lesson plan for the day before his new students stormed into his classroom. This was his third year teaching at Maria Rose University teaching History. Moments later, students were piling into his classroom, the bell ringing a few minutes later, signaling it was time for him to walk out of his office into the room.

\------

The next few days, Eren had to turn down clients as he got ready for his college classes to start for the new year. He was dressed in normal clothes, a baggy hoodie and jeans with some converse on and his glasses. He normally wore contacts but needed to get some more. He drove to Maria Rose university and sluggishly made his way to his first class, History 101, after getting two cups of coffee, the gods knew he’d need them.

As the brunet walked, his mind wandered to the blond client he had a few days ago. Eren wondered if he’d actually call back for another “appointment”. He shook those thoughts from his head as he made his way into the class about 3 minutes before the class was supposed to start, taking a seat in 2nd row, middle of the row as he looked around, finding other students already there.

As he took a drink of one of his coffees, Eren nearly choked as he watched the teacher walk out of his office. It was the blond he’d slept with a few days ago. Mortification made its way on Erens face as he pulled his hoodie over his head. With the hoodie and glasses, it should be impossible for Erwin to know it was him. He’d never given the blond his real name, using a fake one, Titan, so maybe he had a chance of playing it off.

Erwin walked over to his desk and set down his briefcase before walking up to his large chalkboard. “Good morning class, I am going to be your History teacher for this semester.” He grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing his name on the board before turning around to face the class again. “My name Mr. Smith. It is my pleasure to be working with all of you.”

After giving his introductions speech, Erwin walked back over to his desk and grabbed his roll call list and leaned against his desk. “Ok, we are going to try something so we can all get to know each other a little. I'm going to call your names and instead of just saying ‘here,’ I want you to stand up and tell us a little about yourselves.” Looking down at the paper he started reading off names in the order of their seating arrangements. “Nice, well done Sasha, I didn't know there was so many ways to cook a potato. Ok, next, Eren.”

Eren swallowed thickly as Erwin called his name, debating if he should make it known that he knows Erwin or not. He sighed and figured the worst that would happen is that things were awkward for a few days and they never fucked again. The brunet stood, taking his hood off his head and made and small act of removing his glasses and using the hem of his hoodie to clean them as he spoke.

“Hi Everyone. My names Eren Jaeger. Uhm I don’t do a whole lot. I mainly work, cleaning pipes,” He made direct eye contact with the blond as he said this, a small seductive lint in his voice before he continued. “But other than that, my social life is very limited only because I’m very selective of who I hang with. And that’s about it.” He said, before sitting back down. Taking another drink from his coffee, he raised a brow at Erwin before sending a wink his way.

At first when Eren stood up and began his introduction, Erwin swore that he had seen the boy from somewhere, then it hit him when he mentioned “cleaning pipes.” It was the hooker from a few nights ago. He felt the color wash from his face as he stared at the boy when realization hit him. Not only did he fuck his student, he paid for it and had been thinking about contacting him again the same day to relieve some stress from making it though prepping for the new semester.

He shook it off fast, hoping his other students hadn't noticed. “Well, I’m sure that's a rather dirty and hard job. I hope you can make some friends this year.” He finally tore his eyes away from the boy and back down at his roll call sheet. He called off the remainder names before giving them a reasonably easy assignment for the first day of class. However, the whole time during their assignment, he couldn't tear his eyes or thoughts off of the boy.

After the class was done reading their few assigned paragraphs, Erwin stood by the board to ask them questions. “Alright now class. Pop question, can anyone tell me what the name was of the person who photographed most of the U.S Civil War?” The question was by far an easy question, the answer was in one of the paragraphs they read. When no one answer Erwin decided to pick. “Eren, care to answer the question?”

At having his name called, Eren was snapped from his thoughts, which had been a jumbled mess of trying to not panic over the fact that he basically had let his teacher know he’d been the prostitute he’d slept with a few nights back. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t paid much attention to what he’d been reading in his text book.

The brunet let his eyes wonder the class for a moment, finding every one was looking at him, expecting an answer. He knew he’d seen a name in the textbook, but figured it was better to give an unsure answer than no answer at all. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. “Egbert Guy Fowx?” He said with a little uncertainty.

Erwin let out a sigh and shook his head. “No Eren, The answer is Matthew Brady.” He said as he wrote the name down on the board. At least half the class was snickering at Eren, knowing  fully well he just wasn't paying attention. “Since you can’t pay attention in class Eren, I'm going to need to see you in my office when class is over.”

A few people around Eren started muttering among themselves, a few letting out an “ohhhhhh’. One girl sitting next to Eren leaned close and whispered “Lucky, I wish i would get called to his office.”

Erens classmate sitting next to him turned to him and said, “Way to go Eren, getting yourself in trouble on the first day, loser.” This kid was named Jean.

Eren gave a small groan, but not because he had been called in after class, but for the fact that he’d have to deal with the awkwardness of being that close to Erwin again but without the preface of their first meeting. His cheeks reddened at the girls comment before glaring at the other boy beside him, Jean.

“Oh fuck off horseface.” He said in a harsh whisper before turning his attention back to the front, noticing the class period was almost over. He was glad he didn’t have another class till one in the afternoon.

The rest of the time in class went fairly smooth, other than Jean trying to impress the rest of his classmates and making a fool of himself. Erwin however caught Erens eye a few times, he tried to ignore it. Couldn’t have his class thinking things about the two of them.

Once the bell rang Erwin started cleaning off his desk and putting his papers back into his briefcase. Looking up he saw Eren standing in front of his desk. “Ah yes, Eren. Please step into my office, i would like to have a word with you.” He said to Eren in the most professional way he could muster since not all the students had left the classroom yet. Grabbing his suitcase he opened the door to his connected office and motioned Eren ahead of him.


	2. Temporary Hiatus

Hello. This is SassyPastelEren(writer of Eren in this series). This is just to let mine and RaningValentine's readers know that we are currently not working on this story due to circumstances in our own personal lives, but felt we owed to our amazing readers to let them know. We do plan to continue Talking Body once things have settled down a bit for both of us as we can plot more and write together. We thank you all so much for the support thus far and we promise to have plenty of goodies in store for you once we start writing again.


End file.
